Hot Chocolate
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: Yang kini, kemarin, kemarin lusa, dan kemarin lalu, mungkin saja tidak sama dengan dua tahun lalu dan sebelumnya. / CANON/ R & R please


Hehe.. saya baru di fandom ini. Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah hiatus 1 tahun. Yah, sense buat bikin FF udah agak hilang. But well, I tried to make this. :')

Btw, this is CANON. Extremely canon. Tapi saya nggak ngerti apakah ini bakal sesuai dengan movie yang katanya akan tayang, "3D2Y". semoga sih sesuai.

Based on One Piece episode 509 & 522. so, U already knew the ending will be. Saya Cuma bantu mengarang2 ceritanya aja sebelum mereka akhirnya kepisah karena Zorro mau berlayar ke Dunia Baru.

* * *

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

_Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda._

_Author FF : Molliorra Schiffer_

* * *

(chapter 1)

"Aku harus mencari mainan baru lagi,"kata Perona sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya.

Kalimat itu menguar ke udara, mengalir entah ke mana. Kesedihan yang tidak terakui itu mengerak di pelupuk mata atas perpisahannya dengan seseorang yang selama dua tahun telah bersamanya, entah pula sebagai apa. Jika saja ia bisa dan mau merelakan dirinya untuk menangis, pasti ia akan melakukannya.

"Si kurang ajar itu, sampai saat terakhir juga ia masih saja merepotkanku."

Ia mengucapkannya dengan lantang, tegar, tapi tidak dengan mata sayunya yang tertutup bayangan topi hitam berhias bunga itu. Dan hatinya pun mengatakan sederet kalimat lain, berkata dengan tidak kalah lantang dengan mulutnya, dengan keyakinan yang lebih,"Kenapa kau tidak juga memandangku, bahkan hingga saat terakhir?"

Kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulut lelaki yang ia sebut bodoh dan kurang ajar itu mengiang di telinganya,"Hei, bocah. Kenapa kau masih di sini juga, hah?"

Perempuan gentayangan itu mencaci-maki di dalam hati,"Sebodoh itukah dia hanya untuk mengerti bahwa aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia diam-diam tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan "bocah" itu.

Kegaduhan peperangan antara Angkatan Laut dan orang-orang yang melindungi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami di bawahnya sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, terredam otomatis oleh suatu tabir kedap udara transparan bernama ketidak-acuhan. Ia tak pernah merasa sesunyi ini. Dunia terrasa begitu diam. Mendiamkannya. Ia kesepian. Dan kenangan selama dua tahun terputar kembali dalam pita kaset angannya.

* * *

Hot Chocolate—By : Molliorra Schiffer

"Lebih baik aku jadi kutu air saja. Aku memang tidak berguna,"kata si rambut hijau, ia meratapi kepedihannya dengan bersujud di tanah dengan aura hitam yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Air matanya bercucuran, hatinya hancur.

Sesaat ia sadar, kemudian ia berteriak memaki-maki si gadis hantu, menuntut pengembalian harga dirinya yang hancur karena berlutut-lutut dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak melambangkan dirinya itu,"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Bocah Gentayangan!"

Perempuan yang diajak bicara hanya bergeming dan melemparkan pandang. Lalu makhluk transparan peliharaan perempuan itu kembali menembus tubuh si lelaki.

"Aku tidak pantas terlahir di dunia ini. Aku lebih baik menjadi sampah saja,"ia mengatakannya dengan posisi tubuh yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Kemudian ia tersadar kembali, ia melakukan hal yang sama lagi,"Hentikan itu atau aku akan menebas lehermu, wanita sialan!"

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia berbicara seperti kepada seorang perempuan. Tidak tahu diri! Rasakan ini, horo horo horo…,"

Sosok hantu itu menembus tubuh si lelaki itu lagi, "Aku memang tak berguna. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku lebih baik mati saja."

Ia lalu menyerah.

"Baiklah… baiklah… Dasar bocah hantu sialan. Hentikan.. hentikan! Aku menyerah. Aku akan melakukannya!"ia mengatakannya dengan keletihan dan rasa malu yang melukai harga dirinya sebagai pendekar pedang yang tidak seharusnya menyerah pada apapun itu.

'Bagus, akhirnya manusia keras kepala ia menyerah juga,'kata si gadis dalam hati. Tapi ia serta merta membalas dengan nada tinggi soprannya, seraya menunjuk tepat di hidung si lelaki dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik,"Dasar lelaki tidak sopan! Beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan macam itu! Lagi pula Kau harusnya sudah mengerti dan melakukannya sedari tadi! Kalau aku tidak menolong dan merawatmu, kau pasti…..,"

"Ya.. ya.. berisik sekali sih!"ia hanya mendengarkannya sambil lalu dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kau ini memang tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja memotong kalimat orang."

"Hei.. hei.. hei.. Kau sudah mengungkit kalimat itu ribuan kali."

Si gadis kembali melotot dan terbang mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya. Mempertemukan mata bulat berbulu-mata lenti itu dengan muka datar si lelaki hingga hanya sejengkal.

"Ya! Dan kau terluka hampir tiap hari! Seharusnya kau sadar itu, bodoh!"

Si lelaki menyadarinya, ia salah tingkah, dan menyipitkan mata,"Dasar cerewet! Minggir, atau aku akan berubah pikiran lagi."

Si gadis kembali bergeming. Lelaki itu merendahkan nada bicaranya, mengulangi kalimatnya kembali,"Kau bisa minggir tidak?"

Dan sang gadis pun luluh.

"Horo horo horo horo…,"si gadis tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ya. Hal itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Dua bulan tinggal di tempat yang sama, dan melakukan hal yang sama, juga terus-menerus dan berulang-ulang tidak lantas membuat mereka terbiasa dan mengetahui apa yang harusnya menjadi kewajiban mereka.

Tapi tunggu. Seorang ahli pedang dengan harga diri yang tinggi seperti Zorro memang tidak seharusnya mempunyai kewajiban "membuatkan coklat panas" untuk Perona si Gadis Horo Horo. Jika saja ia mempunyai kemamuan kebal energi negative seperti Ussop, ia tidak akan terjebak dalam kesialan itu.

Sepuluh menit. Dan aroma coklat panas menerobos masuk indera penciuman Perona bersamaan dengan munculnya Zorro dari arah dapur, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menyodorkan nampan berisi secangkir cairan coklat beraroma lembut itu ke arah Perona, tanpa sudi memandangnya.

Cangkir itu berpindah tangan. Perona menyeruputnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu…

Ia melayang lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zoro,"Apa ini?! Kau itu terlalu bodoh atau bebal sih? Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali kau harus memperbanyak takaran gulanya?"

Zorro menanggapinya dengan datar,"Nanti kemanisan. Tidak enak."

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku suka manis, kau sengaja ya?"

"Kau itu berisik sekali sih? Kalau tidak mau buatanku, harusnya kau membuatnya sendiri!"

"Gggrrrhh! Tidak bisa begitu! Itu kan kewajibanmu!"

"Enak saja, sejak kapan kau…," kalimatnya terputus, makhluk transparan itu kembali menerobos tubuhnya, lalu berlanjut,"Maafkan aku telah menginjak bumi ini. Aku memang tak berguna, aku harusnya menjadi batu saja. "

Senyum jahil tersungging di wajah Perona. Ia lalu terbang meninggalkan Zoro.

"horo horo horo horo…,"

Ya. Ia meninggalkan Zoro, tapi tidak dengan coklat panas buatannya,"

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, Perona tidak pernah tidak menghabiskan coklat panas buatan Zorro, bagaimanapun rasanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

* * *

_Pulau Kuraigana, reruntuhan kerajaan Shikkearu. Di sebuah kastil._

_Ia tak pernah mengerti takdir apa yang membuatnya bertemu dan hidup bersama dengan dua orang pendekar pedang gila itu. Tapi bila ia percaya, Kuma tidak melakukannya dengan kesengajaan, dan ia tidak pernah menyesalinya._

* * *

_read and review please_


End file.
